


Apart but Still in my Soul

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Despite it all, they return to one another time and time again.A fic for the Hetalia writer's discord group using the prompts "summer" and "you were the only thing I thought about this whole time." This is the epilogue to a unfinished work but can be read on it's own.





	Apart but Still in my Soul

It was almost one hundred years since they had been married and divorced and the warm lazy summer near the Neman river meandered onward as summer days often did year after year and time after time. It was early July by now, the time of Janka Kupala’s feast and one of Belarus’s favorite times of the year. Lithuania both knew this and knew exactly where she would be, as he always did during this time after all those years of knowing one another.

As he walked along the river bank enjoying the sights and sounds of the lush green nature around him, amidst the cooking dusk of a summer night he noticed something floating in the river. Feeling curious he took a closer look to inspect it and saw that it was a flower crown, waterlogged and soaking, but still beautiful in its weaving of multicolored wild flowers of blue and white.

He remembered what day it was and picked up, hoping in his heart that it belonged to Belarus. Things were still difficult and times were often tense, but he still harbored a great affection for her in his heart despite or even partly because of their intertwined history together. She frustrated him yes, and their conflicts, their failed marriage from years past, the situation she was in, and her love for Russia hurt him deeply. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from loving her, wanting better for her, and being drawn to her even with all their struggles.

He then decided to continue looking for her to see if fate had smiled upon him and sent him her wreath. However even if it had did it mean anything? There wasn’t much he could do about it given their circumstances. Despite that it gave him hope, something to his credit and despite his melancholic disposition he had never truly run out on in any aspect of his life.

The sun sunk lower and the world became more violet by the time he finally fond her standing in the water, the bottom of her white dress soaked while her top was drying in the warm air. He almost didn’t want to say anything, for fear of breaking the spell of the moment.

Belarus for her part had gotten distracted and hadn’t noticed the time pass as she stared off into the distance, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lithuania standing there. She frowned, putting her hands on her slim hips, and said, “And just what the fuck are you doing here?”

Did she want him here or not? She truly did not know, and she didn’t want to think about it. Nevertheless she made no effort to get him to leave but merely stood there.

“Just walking and thinking. By the way, I found this,” he said, holding up the flower crown. “Is it yours? It was floating in the river.”

She started at it dumbly for a moment and then said, “Shit.” She felt a strange mixture of annoyance and pleasure and hated herself for being affected in any way. She muttered, “Looks like I’ll never be free of that bastard.” Then she said in a more normal tone, “Why the fuck did you pick that up? Vanya was supposed to find it….then again politics are strange at the moment, but he was still supposed to find it!”

“I suppose it was fate,” he said teasingly.

She shook her head, “This year it means fucking nothing, because it sunk the year beforehand and they always mean nothing when they sink the year before.” She was lying, they both knew it.

“If you say so,” he said and a long pause followed in which they stood there, the light fading around them. Then Lithuania broke the silence, “I was thinking about time, and the past and us.”

A sense of alarm leapt up in her soul and Belarus’s heart began beating wildly. She clenched her teeth and her hands gathered into fists clutching the sides of her white dress, though he couldn’t see it since both were underwater.

“I thought about our six months together and I thought about how when you were away in America you were the only thing I thought about that whole time.”

“Bullshit,” she snarled.

This time they both knew she spoke the truth and he laughed. “Alright, I suppose you’re right. I had other things to worry about, I know you did too. I suppose I was just trying to be sentimental.” The internet, he concluded, was not a place for pick up lines.

“Finally you talk sense. We’re nations Tolys, we’re not humans and we will never be humans. We simply don’t have the luxury to be that self involved. I would never want to be human regardless, but we have other more important crap to think about, like our own nations and people and their needs. Never give me a bullshit line like that again.” She was about to say she wanted something honest, but found she couldn’t say that. It threatened self-reflection, something she avoided at all costs. It was detrimental to her, she felt.

“Promise I won’t, but there’s still the matter of the wreath,” he smiled as he held it up. “I think I remember it right, the man who finds the lady’s crown, it means he-”

“Shut the fuck up, this year it’s bullshit, remember?” Then she strode out of the water, her dress dripping behind her. She continued walking right up to him getting closer and closer and closer till she was right up in his face. Then she reached out and grabbed the long sides of his hair. They were soft and soothing to stroke, and since she didn’t want Janka Kupala ruined by her anger she proceeded to stroke them as she said, “ Now since you ruined this year you might as well help me find the fern flower to make up for it.”

Lithuania blushed at the close proximity and her touching him but otherwise he was used to this. It wasn’t the first time she had done so after all. “A-ah, of course I will, yes!”

“Good, now follow me,” she said.

He nodded, “Understood!”

They looked long and hard for the fern flower, but alas did not find it. “Fucking cocking sucking shit, what a waste,” she muttered as she walked though the dark forest. By now she was dry at least.

Lithuania followed behind her, “ I wouldn’t call it a waste, I got to spend time with you.” Belarus snorted but said nothing else. They walked in silence in the darkness, each silently enjoying one another’s company, the night air, and the deep forest that surrounded them.

Belarus was still annoyed at herself, but despite that and really despite everything she turned to Lithuania and said, “We’re near my home. Come inside for some draniki and homemade kvass before I send you off. If anything I’m not an inhospitable piece of shit.”

Lithuania smiled, it had been a long time since he had had any of her cooking and he found he missed it and nodding he said, “Gladly.” Then they went indoors and spent a few long hours of that summer night eating and drinking before she sent him off. They parted ways that night, as they had parted time and time again before, but would meet again in time as they continued to meet over and over again thought their history.

**Author's Note:**

> Their 'marriage and divorce' refers to the Lithuanian-Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic which was created and dissolved in 1919. 
> 
> The fern flower is supposed to be a magical flower only found during Janka Kupala's feast day. It can grant any wish and gives one the power to talk to animals.
> 
> On Janka Kupala day women weave flower crowns and float them down the river. Legends say that the man who picks up the flower crown will be the maker's husband.


End file.
